


Coming Home

by Alexthewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Calling home, Happy Ending, Implied Character Death, M/M, Sequel, chapter 2, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewolf/pseuds/Alexthewolf
Summary: Derek's last words were ringing in Stiles' mind on repeat. Stiles was sure they were gonna be the last thing he ever heard from Derek. But space had different plans.- -Second chapter to this:Calling Home





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523189) by [alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/pseuds/alchemy). 



> I read 'Calling Home' today and god. I could NOT leave that fic at that. Yeah it is open ended but I just felt it was too sad to end it _that_ open ended. So I came home and immediately wrote this today!! 
> 
> Hope it helps some people get closure like me!

Stiles stands in the control room long after the final call has been made and the computers have been shut off. Long after everyone has cleared out of the room. Long after everyone has tried to comfort him and gave up. He knows they were just trying to help. But everyone’s voice to him just sounds like white noise. Because none of their voices are Derek’s. He still can’t get those last words out of his head. Or the tone of Derek’s voice. It made that one amputated feeling grow to a near suffocating weight around his heart. It made it impossible to move. Impossible to look away from the powered off monitor screens. Impossible to believe what had just happened.

Scott was eventually the one to drag him from the control room.

-

Stiles feels numb by the time Scott drops him off at home. He gives him a weak wave over his shoulder before making it to his front door and into his house. He stands in the doorway a good few moments, watching how the street light outside casts his shadow into the dark depths of the home. He barely makes a noise as he closes the door and heads inside. 

His feet move on autopilot as they take him through the house and into the kitchen. He is going in search of a glass of water. 

Or atleast that’s what he feels like he is doing. 

He’d worn his throat raw in the control room. 

As he makes his way through the kitchen though, a piece of paper on the dining table catches his attention. It is Derek’s note. Still sitting right where it had been since morning. Stiles can’t stop himself from reaching out and picking it up with a trembling hand. He reads it over but upon reaching that heartbreaking initial, he crumples the paper up. He instantly drops it and turns on his heels, making his way from the kitchen. 

He hasn’t slept in 24 hours. He’s just imagining all this. The flight was fine and Derek was fine and everything was just fine. So he gets undressed and pulls on his pajamas. The change helps him relax some. They’re much more comfortable and less constricting than his work clothes when he lays down in bed. 

There’s silence as he waits. He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for but he waits. Clearly whatever it was he was waiting for, doesn’t come though so he rolls over to get comfortable and finds his gaze on Derek’s pillow. Shakily, he reaches up and touches it. 

Cold. 

Empty. 

Lifeless.

The feeling seems to crawl up Stiles’ arm and into his chest because suddenly his heart is clenching and his eyes are stinging. 

“Derek…” He hoarsely murmurs, rubbing his thumb against the soft fabric of the pillow. 

His voice gets no answer. Just silence from a house missing one of its residents. Stiles opens his mouth once more to speak but this time no words come out. Just a long wounded sound, him turning his face into his pillow as if to muffle the cry. His hand quickly closes on Derek’s pillow as it clutches the fabric. Stiles wishes with every fiber of his being that Derek hadn’t gotten in that rocket today. That he had put his foot down about the secondary tank. Delayed the flight. Had it fixed. Stopped Derek from being lost to the vastness of space. But now...there was nothing he could do. Derek was gone. And he wasn’t getting him back.

-

Stiles wakes to the sound of a phone ringing. It cuts through the silence in the house like a hot knife to butter. Stiles didn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep. All he remembered was crying. Lots and lots of crying. But in blinking his worn eyes open, he sees that he has Derek’s pillow pulled against him. Both his arms are around it and his legs are pulled up close so he is cuddled against it. There’s a damp spot under his head that he figures is from his crying. 

He flinches when the phone rings again. He gives no move to answer it. There’s no one he wants to talk to right now. 

Or ever again for that matter. 

So he turns his face into the wet spot on Derek pillows. 

The pillowcase still smells like him. That fact both comforts and upsets Stiles. 

Despite ignoring the phone, it rings again. And again. So without looking, Stiles reaches out and knocks it off the bedside table. It hits the floor with a loud thud. Some soft skittering follows the thud which tells Stiles he likely broke something on the phone. He doesn’t care though. The ringing has stopped. 

-

Stiles doesn’t know how much time passes after the phone call but soon there is a knock at his door. All the way from Stiles’ room, he can hear the repeated banging clearly. Whoever it is seems serious with how hard they're beating on his door. He still doesn’t get up though. He knows it’s not Derek. Urgent or not, the knocking can wait. 

Clearly the knocker doesn’t share the same feeling because they keep knocking. Slowly knocking harder and harder until it literally sounds like their fixing to beat Stiles’ door down so he gives in. He lets out a frustrated groan as he slides from the bed and stomps his way to his front door.

“What do you want?!” Stiles practically shouts despite his rough throat as he rips the door open.

“Finally!” Scott, the knocker, exclaims.

Stiles blinks at his friend before questioning “What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear last night that I wanted to be left alone.”

“Derek’s alive.” Scott informs around some tired breathing.

Stiles goes stiff and his breath hitches. Scott can’t have just said what he thinks he said. Derek? _Alive_? But he’d died in space. He hadn’t made the reentry. 

“What..?” Was what Stiles eventually breaths. 

“He’s alive. He crashed down in the North Pacific Ocean in the middle of the night a couple hundred miles from Hawaii.” Scott explains.

Scott continues talking but Stiles doesn’t hear any of what he says. He can’t. All he can hear is that Derek is alive. That he’s not dead. 

It only takes Stiles a second to grab his slippers from just inside the door, lock the house, and push past Scott.

Scott looks after him as he asks “Where are you going Stiles?”

“Take me to the airport!” Stiles shouts over his shoulder before getting in Scott’s car. 

-

Stiles doesn’t care how many looks he gets in his batman pajamas as he makes his way through the airport and onto a plane. He hopes his bank account won’t be hurting too bad after a flight to Hawaii but he doesn’t truly care because Derek is alive and that’s all that matters to him.

-

Hawaii really is a beautiful place. Especially the island of Kauai that he was on. But Stiles doesn’t stop to ogle at the beauty as he makes his way from the airport to the Samuel Mahelona Memorial Hospital. It is only about a twenty minute ride but it feels like an eternity. When he actually reaches the hospital, he feels like he’s vibrating. The feeling stays as he makes his way into the building. He never liked theses places. He still doesn’t now. But he’ll tolerate the feeling if Derek really is there. 

He quickly flags down a nurse who points him in the direction to go, and he is off. He has to really try not to run. Even in just walking fast, he still runs into like four people. He apologizes to each and continues on his way.

He’s breathless by the time he reaches Derek’s room. He finds he stops though. Just kind of holding the doorknob. He’d heard there had been burns. That he had been rushed to surgery to remove shrapnel. He wasn’t going to admit it aloud but he was scared to find how bad Derek really was. So he takes a moment to calm down. He’s here now. On Kauai, in the hospital that Derek is in. No more rushing. 

Taking in a breath, he steps into the room.

He just stares a long moment at the bandage wrapped man in the bed in front of him. An arm and a leg are in casts. There are bandages around the other arm and a bandage around the other foot. There is an IV drip going and the steady beep of a heart rate monitor. The man’s face is untouched other than a clean cut along one cheek. The face brings tears to Stiles’ eyes though because the man he’s looking at is Derek. He’s really alive.

“Derek..” Stiles shakily mumbles.

This time his word gets an answer. 

Derek’s body shifts a little in the bed as his eyes peak open, a smile quickly growing on cracked lips.

“Hey Fido..” Derek croaks.

Stiles lets out a sob and instantly runs to Derek, throwing his arms around him and sobbing louder when one arm wraps back around him.

“I thought you were dead!” Stiles softly cries.

Derek holds him a bit tighter as he answers “I thought I was too. But I was able to get the flight controls back online and landed safely...somewhat.” 

“I’m never letting you off this planet again.” Stiles says into Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s fine. You’re more beautiful than anything I saw up there..” Derek assures.

Stiles’ breathing hitches at the remark. He remembers Derek’s comment back in the control room about space being the _second_ most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Stiles can’t stop from groaning “Oh god. Stop being such a sap. You almost died.”

“But I didn’t. I’m right here.” Derek replies with a kiss to Stiles’ head.

Stiles can’t argue with Derek so he just holds him tighter at the kiss. It makes his heart sing and his head spin with relief. 

His astronaut is _home_.


End file.
